Героин
thumb|Химическая формула героина Герои́н — диацетилморфин, 3,6-диацетильное производное морфина, или диаморфин (diamorphine, по BAN). Полусинтетический опиоидный наркотик. Химическая формула C21H23NO5. Чаще всего используется в виде диацетилморфина основания или гидрохлорида. История thumb|left|upright=0.7|Флакон байеровского героина Диацетилморфин был впервые синтезирован в 1874 году Алдером Райтом, английским химиком, работавшим в медицинской школе при госпитале Св. Марии в Лондоне. В качестве лекарственного средства от кашля диацетилморфин был выпущен немецкой фармацевтической компанией «Bayer AG» в 1898 году под торговой маркой «героин» (Считается, что название «героин» происходит от слова «героический», также возможно, что название произошло от латинского слова — «сильнодействующий»). Препарат продавался как успокаивающее при кашле и как не вызывающая привыкания замена морфию. Этому способствовало то, что героин вызывает спокойную, не безумную эйфорию с минимальными отклонениями в поведении и интеллекте (при условии его недолгого использования). С 1898 по 1910 героин продавался как замена морфина и лекарство от кашля для детей. Позже было обнаружено, что героин конвертируется в морфин в печени. В течение ряда лет медицина не замечала опасности использования героина. В конечном счёте доктора заметили, что некоторые из их пациентов употребляли большие количества героинсодержащих средств от кашля. В 1913 году «Bayer» приостанавливает производство героина. В США всесторонний контроль относительно опиатов был установлен в 1914 году Актом о налоге на наркотики. Он разрешал использование героина только в медицинских целях. В 1924 году федеральный закон США сделал любое использование героина незаконным. Несмотря на это, в мире с 1925 по 1930 годы было продано 34 тонны порошка. В немецких аптеках героин можно было купить до 1971 года. В настоящее время ни одна фирма мира не производит и не продаёт героин как лекарственное средство — он производится и продаётся только для исследовательских целей такими, например, химическими корпорациями, как «Sigma-Aldrich». В частности, в каталоге «Fluka» (компания, входящая в вышеуказанную корпорацию) стоимость 5 мг героина составляла 41,7 евро (каталог за 2005—2006 годы). В прошлом героин был почти неизвестен в России, но сейчас он получил в нашей стране довольно широкое распространение, в основном из-за обилия подпольных лабораторий , которые, как правило, кустарными способами изготавливают его из опийной вытяжки или морфина. Подпольный героин обычно загрязнен всевозможными примесями, представляя собой серовато-коричневый порошок с неприятным запахом, горький на вкус (чистый героин абсолютно белый). Поскольку его синтезируют с использованием уксусного ангидрида, то он пропитан уксусной кислотой, а также применяемыми для экстракции органическими растворителями, оказывающими дополнительное токсическое действие на организм (в основном, на печень). Свойства Чистое вещество — белый кристаллический порошок. Неочищенный продукт — горьковатый серовато-коричневый порошок в виде мелких кристалликов с неприятным запахом. Нередко героин смешивают с сахаром, и тогда он имеет сладкий вкус. Ацетилирование, связанное с замещением гидрофильных гидроксильных групп на гидрофобные ацетильные группы, приводит к тому, что героин хуже морфина растворяется в воде, но лучше — в углеводородах. Поэтому, хотя героин и вводят, как правило, внутривенно, он быстро проникает через гематоэнцефалический барьер, который практически непреодолим для больших водорастворимых молекул, — зато его действие менее продолжительно. В мозге он теряет ацетильные группы и оказывает своё действие в форме морфина. Синтезируется из морфина в результате обработки уксусным ангидридом или хлорангидридом уксусной кислоты. При этом из 10 кг опия получается 1 кг героина. Употребление Наиболее распространённый способ употребления — внутривенные инъекции. Этот наркотик настолько опасен, что вся информация о нём находится под негласным запретом. К сожалению, всё это не очень отражается на числе героиновых наркоманов, большинство из которых очень быстро оказываются на краю пропасти, балансируя между жизнью и смертью. Так, в США почти миллион человек употребляет героин, причем каждый десятый из них делает это практически регулярно. Бо́льшая часть незаконного героина распространяется в форме порошка и может отличаться по цвету от белого до тёмно-коричневого из-за примесей, оставленных после производственного процесса, или присутствия добавок. Героин чаще всего вводится во внутрь; однако героин с высоким уровнем чистоты можно нюхать или курить (порошок насыпают на фольгу, снизу располагают пламя и вдыхают дым). Действие Метаболизируется в крови до 6- моноацетилморфина (6-МАМ), за 10 минут его биотрансформация происходит полностью. Диацетилморфин и 6-моноацетилморфин отличаются большей липофильностью, чем морфин, и быстрее преодолевают гематоэнцефалический барьер. Далее 6-МАМ деацетилируется в печени и частично в мозге до морфина. Фармакодинамика героина во многом определяется профилем действия морфина как типичного (эталонного) опиоида, обладающего высоким сродством к мю 1- и мю 2-опиатным рецепторам. Центральное влияние диацетилморфина сопровождается седативным эффектом, снижением уровня сознания, ощущением тепла, сонливостью и эйфорией. Седативное и снотворное действие диацетилморфина выражено сильнее, чем у мю-агонистов меперидина, морфина, метадона, кодеина и фентанила. Диацетилморфин является мощным болеутоляющим средством; антиноцицептивное действие реализуется благодаря прямому угнетающему влиянию активных метаболитов на спинальные нейроны.Героин на chat-behigh.org Применение thumb|Основные мировые центры производства героина Сначала применение героина носило исключительно медицинский характер. Постепенно, из-за переоценки практиками соотношения польза / вред от широкого применения этого лекарственного средства, возникла и расширилась героиновая наркомания. С 1971 года героин известен в мире только как наркотик. Несмотря на «богатое наркотическое прошлое» героина, исследователи (медики и фармакологи) рассматривают в настоящее время перспективу замены морфия героином. Последние клинические испытания дают основание полагать, что он может быть менее опасен, нежели традиционные соли морфина http://opioids.com/heroin/versusmorphine.html В Германии, в частности во Франкфурте на Майне и некоторых других городах проводится примерно с 2005 года так называемый «героиновый проект» ( или ) cуть которого состоит в том, что тяжело зависимые наркоманы (сейчас примерно 100 человек только во Франкфурте на Майне) получают при определённых условиях, амбулаторно, качественный героин под присмотром врача для исследовательских целей. В культуре Наряду с прочими наркотическим веществами героин неоднократно становился темой для песен различных жанров. В частности, в 1967 году в составе одного из самых значимых альбомов рок-музыки The Velvet Underground and Nico вышла песня «Heroin» группы The Velvet Underground, в 1971 году группа Rolling Stones выпустила песню Brown Sugar, а в 1976 году появилась песня в стиле панк-рок — «Chinese Rocks» Ди Ди Рамона и Ричарда Хэлла. Из российских музыкальных коллективов тема героиновой зависимости обыгрывается в песнях рок-групп «Агата Кристи» (альбом 1996 года называется «Heroin 0 Remixed»), «Коррозия Металла» (песня «Героин»), «Ария» (песня «Ангельская Пыль»), «Наив» (песня «Героин (меня убивает)», «Небо Здесь» (песня «Чужая Игла»). В 1981 году по автобиографической книге Кристианы Ф., немецкий кинорежиссер Ули Дейл снял одноименный фильм «Кристиана Ф. — Мы, дети с вокзала Цоо» (Wir Kinder vom Bahnhof Zoo) о 14-летней девочке, попавшей в наркотическую зависимость от героина. Примечания Ссылки ;На русском языке * Хохлов, Игорь Игоревич|Игорь Хохлов «Производство опийных наркотиков (героина) в Афганистане: инфраструктура наркобизнеса» ;На английском языке * Geopium: Geopolitics of Illicit Drugs in Asia, especially opium and heroin production and trafficking in and around Afghanistan and Burma (Articles and maps and French and English) * Heroin Helper * From Flowers to Heroin, — отчёт ЦРУ. * The mismanagement of methadone * Harrowing Heroin by Geoff Morton * National Alliance of Advocates for Buprenorphine Treatment — non-profit education website for treatment of Heroin addiction * NIDA InfoFacts on Heroin * ONDCP Drug Facts * Role of Government of Pakistan in Narcotics Control * United States Department of State fact sheet: anti-narcotics efforts in Pakistan — June 7, 2002 * BBC Article entitled 'When Heroin Was Legal'. References to the United Kingdom and the United States * Heroin Facts * Information on heroin and other illicit drugs * Can poppy seeds make you test positive for heroin? * Heroin news page — Alcohol and Drugs History Society * Discussion forum about heroin and other opiates Категория:Эфиры Категория:Опиоиды Категория:Препараты, оборот которых запрещён в РФ (Список I) af:Heroïen bg:Хероин ca:Heroïna cs:Heroin da:Heroin de:Heroin en:Heroin eo:Heroino es:Heroína et:Heroiin eu:Heroina fa:هروئین fi:Heroiini fo:Heroin fr:Héroïne gl:Heroína (droga) he:הרואין hr:Heroin hu:Heroin id:Heroin is:Heróín it:Eroina ja:ヘロイン lt:Heroinas ms:Heroin nl:Heroïne nn:Heroin no:Heroin pl:Heroina pt:Heroína ro:Heroină sh:Heroin simple:Heroin sk:Heroín sl:Heroin sr:Хероин sv:Heroin th:เฮโรอีน tr:Eroin uk:Героїн vi:Bạch phiến zh:海洛因